The mammalian bombesin (Bn)-related peptides, gastrin-releasing peptide (GRP) and neuromedin B (NMB) have a wide range of biological and pharmacological effects. These include stimulation of the release of numerous gastrointestinal hormones and peptides, stimulation of exocrine gland secretion chemotaxis, contraction of smooth muscle, effects in the central nervous system such as thermoregulation, behavioral effects, maintenance of circadian rhythm, inhibition of TSH release and satiety. Bn-related peptides also function as a growth factor in numerous normal cells (e.g., bronchial cells, endometrial stomal cells and 3T3 cells) as well as neoplastic cells such as human small cell lung cancer cells, rat hepatocellular tumor cells, prostatic cells and breast adenocarcinoma cells.
Recent structure-function and cloning studies demonstrate that at least two classes of receptors mediate the actions of Bn-related peptides. One class, the GRP-preferring subtype (GRP receptor or GRP-R), has a high affinity for GRP and low affinity for NMB, whereas the other class, the NMB-preferring subtype (NMB receptor or NMB-R), has a high affinity for NMB and lower affinity for GRP. Both classes of receptors are widely present both in the central nervous system and in the gastrointestinal tract. Until recently, the physiological importance of Bn-related peptides in mediating various processes or which receptor subtype mediated the various reported biological effects of Bn-related peptides was unclear.
Five different classes of Bn-receptor antagonists have been described. Jensen, R. T. et al. Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 12:13 (1991). Members of a number of these classes have high potency, long duration of action and selectivity for the GRP receptor and thus are useful even in vivo for defining the role of GRP or GRP receptors in mediating various physiological events. However, at present, no antagonists for the NMB receptor which are sufficiently selective or potent have been described. Furthermore, when applied to NMB, none of the methodologies was used successfully to make potent selective GRP receptor antagonists such as synthesizing NMB pseudopeptides or desMet.sup.9 NMB or desMet.sup.9 NMB esters yields NMB receptor antagonists. Because of the absence of selective antagonists for NMB-R, it has been difficult to evaluate the physiological significance of NMB.
Recently, it was reported that a native somatostatin (SS), somatostatin-14 (SS-14), inhibited the cross-linking of .sup.125 I-GRP to a 120 kD protein in triton extracts of 3T3 cells and human small cell lung cancer cells which are known to possess bombesin receptors. Recent studies have also demonstrated SS-14 could also weakly inhibit binding to opiate receptors, and subsequent structure-function led to the identification of various D-amino acid-substituted and constrained amino acid-substituted cyclo somatostatin analogs that functioned as potent mu opioid receptor antagonists.